Yo-kai Secretary Chatalie
by BlueDragonKaiser
Summary: This is a story I came up with just for fun after talking with a friend. It's completely separate from Life with Katie which is still my priority. Basically instead of an full-blown AU, this is something more of a "if Eddie had a watch too" scenario. For now it's just a one-shot as I want to continue Life with Katie. I might come back to it one day, I might not.


On a hot summer afternoon, 5th year elementary school student and technology enthusiast Eddie Archer received a package containing what was probably the best thing he'd ever receive in his life.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's finally here!" he exclaimed while ripping the package to shreds. "The new Holo Visor VR headset! The only gaming device that projects what you see into the real world in the form of holograms! Pre-orders were extremely limited so only a lucky few were able to get one, myself included! I should call Nate and Bear to come see it, but I really want to test it for myself first." Eddie shook the box a bit. "Strange. It's lighter than I expected. But I guess that's a good thing since I'm gonna be wearing it on my head."

He quickly opened the box to reveal its contents, however said contents were not what he was expecting. Instead of a high-tech VR headset, what he saw instead was a light-blue wristwatch. "Huh? A watch? Is this like a peripheral to the Holo Visor or something?" Eddie dumped the box on his bed but the only other object of substance was a piece of paper. His left eye began twitching after not seeing the headset anywhere. "N-Now let's not jump to conclusions here, Eddie. There has to be a good explanation for there not being an incredibly expensive VR headset in this box, right?" He then looked at the piece of paper and picked it up.

"Dear sir or madam, thank you for purchasing the Holo Visor. It is with heavy regret that we inform you that your order could not be fulfilled due to the heavy demand for the product. Our sincerest apologies. We have refunded your money and hope you accept this free novelty watch as consolation…" Eddie stopped reading and dropped the paper out of shock.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled so loud that people passing by his house could hear him. He then sat in the corner of his room weeping while biting down on a handkerchief.

" _Why? Why did this happen?_ " He thought to himself. " _When the pre-order date was announced at the gaming conference last summer, I swear I was one of the first to put one in. I even convinced mom and dad to let it be an early Christmas present. Fast forward to today, the official release date, it was the only thing I could think about at school. I couldn't wait to come home and slay dragons in my kitchen. Now all I can think about is how those other lucky few who got pre-orders in earlier than me are going to be enjoying the next evolution in VR gaming while I'm stuck with a worthless wristwatch because I wasn't fast enough._ "

Eddie then glared at the watch and walked over to pick it up. "Worthless piece of junk! It doesn't even tell time!" Eddie pushed the button on the watch's left side causing it to emit a blue light from its top outer ring. " _Tch_. It's just a glorified flashlight. What a waste."

Eddie shone the light around his room, until something appeared in front of his TV. It started as a silhouette that resembled a floating woman with a cellphone and when it materialized, the woman was revealed to have an unusually large head, brown hair, dark skin, and pointy ears. She was wearing a blue blazer with white sleeves, a matching blue skirt, a white neckerchief, and pink heels. Her most defining feature, however, was the large toothy grin she sported which made up her entire face, which was also missing eyes and a nose. Eddie dropped the watch and blankly stared at her for a few seconds.

"'Sup?" She greeted in a distorted feminine sounding voice.

Eddie ran out of his room screaming and headed down the stairs but slipped and fell down the last few. "Ouch. That hurt." He groaned with his face flat on the ground.

"Well yeah. That's what happens when you, like, run down the stairs and stuff instead of walking." A familiar voice told him.

He looked up to see the big-headed woman again.

"Need anything? Bandage? Painkiller?" she asked.

Eddie screamed again and held his hands over his head. "P-Please don't eat me! I'll do whatever you want!"

The woman put her hands on her hips. "Eat you? Ew. What do I look like, a monster?"

Eddie looked up again and didn't answer that question out of fear.

"Anyway, you left this upstairs." The woman handed him the watch.

"This is…That useless watch."

"Useless!? Ha! Wow, you really don't understand what's going on here do you? Thank goodness I'm here to bring you up to speed and stuff."

Eddie got up and dusted off his shoulders. "So what exactly are you supposed to be? Some kind of highly advanced A.I. program built into the watch or something?"

"I don't know what A.I. is, but I'm. A. Yo-kai!"

"Yo-kai? You mean one of those folklore creatures like kappa and the long-necked woman?"

"Mhmm! I've met those two and Boyclops. Pretty neat bunch."

"Strange. I've read stories about Yo-kai haunting places like forests, mountains, and rural areas but not the insides of toy watches. In fact, I thought Yo-kai were just folktales parents told their children to get them to behave."

"Well I wasn't inside of the watch. I was always in front of your TV. And nope! We're 100% real and all around you! We cause trouble for humans, like, every day. Drop your phone in the toilet? Walk around with your fly undone completely unaware until it's too late? More than likely it's because of a Yo-kai. You just haven't been able to see us until now!"

"What do you mean?"

The woman pointed at the watch.

Eddie's eyes widened. "Are you saying…?"

"That's right! That "useless toy" watch is actually the Yo-kai Watch! It lets you humans see us and stuff! And when you shone the light in front of your TV you were able to see me!"

"That's kind of amazing. I had no idea something like this could exist."

"By the way, the name's Chatalie. Pleased to meet you!" She held out her hand expecting Eddie to shake it, but he just stared at her for a few seconds. "Hmm? What's the hold up? This is how you humans, like, greet each other and stuff right?"

Eddie slowly reached out his hand to grab hers and let out a gasp when he did. Her hand felt warm and humanlike despite being a Yo-kai. "I see. So I haven't been dreaming this whole time."

Chatalie giggled. "Of course not! Besides I should be the one saying that. Like, that watch you have is the latest model, the Yo-kai Watch U Prototype. Only important Yo-kai were supposed to get those. Not some random rich kid. How'd you get it anyway?" Chatalie put her fingers on her chin. " _Then again this might help me with what I'm trying to accomplish_." She thought.

Eddie suddenly got angry. "That's what I wanna know! I was supposed to get the new Holo Visor VR headset and instead I got this weird watch! It even came in the official box!"

"Holla what-er?"

"The Holo Visor! The first and only VR gaming headset that projects what you see into the world around you as holograms! I never received an email from the manufacturer saying my order was canceled so I still should've gotten one!"

Chatalie put her hand on the side of her face. "Oh, is that what you were crying about earlier? I was on my phone."

Eddie started scratching his hair out of irritation. "I just know I was one of the first ones to put in a pre-order! I had to be!"

"Well the world's a big place and stuff so ya never know."

"This has to be someone else's fault! The company, the mailman, the… You!"

An anger vein appeared on the side of Chatalie's head. "What!? Now hold up a minute shorty! Don't go pointing fingers you don't wanna lose! I _do_ bite worse than I bark!"

"How come you were in my room when I found out about it? You used your evil Yo-kai powers to switch it out with this watch didn't you!?"

"Look, as much as I'd love to take credit for this "Hello Bowser" thing you're spazzing out about I can't. I already told you the U was meant for-"

"You can't fool me with your lies…" Eddie pulled out a cross and held it out to Chatalie. "Begone demon! I exorcise you from this place! Andgivememyholovisor!"

Chatalie remained silent for a few seconds. "…You're joking right?"

Eddie held his head down in shame. "Dang it. It worked in a movie I saw."

Unknowingly to Eddie or Chatalie, there was a small dark-brown rat Yo-kai wearing a crown standing on Eddie's shoulders who ran away laughing when Eddie made a fool of himself.

"First of all, I'm a Yo-kai, not a vampire. You've gotta be a pretty strong priest to get rid of one as powerful as myself. Those are just the facts. Second of all, I'm here because I have a proposition for you."

Eddie looked up. "What kind of proposition?"

"Sooo, do you remember that time you ran for student council and you promised all sorts of crap you could never achieve in, like, a million years?"

"Woah, that's going back quite a bit but yeah. Then I declined the seat after winning the popular vote. At least that's what I was told by my friends and classmates. What's strange is that I couldn't even remember my speeches from the day before."

Chatalie turned away from Eddie, puckered her lips and put her arms behind her head. "Yeeeah. That was 'cuz of me."

"What!? Everyone got mad at me and said I was a bigmouth who just wanted attention the next day! Why would you do that!?"

"That's my Yo-kai power. I make people brag about doing great things and stuff but they never, like, actually do them. After all there's nothing wrong with just bragging, right?"

When she didn't hear Eddie respond, Chatalie turned around and saw him on the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello? Am I speaking with the exorcist?" he asked. "There's a demon girl in my house with a ginormous head and-"

Chatalie shoved Eddie out of the way and snatched the phone from him before he could finish. "No no no! No demons! My son's just, like, lost his marbles and stuff! Bye!" She hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

"Hey, don't pretend to be my mom!"

"Will you just listen to me for a second!? Yes, I possessed you that day, but I swear to Enma I had good intentions! I was trying to make you look good by boosting your confidence like that lion told me, but I guess I kinda got too excited and went overboard and stuff."

"Yeah no kidding!"

She puffed her cheeks and folded her arms while blushing. "Also, my head's not that big you meanie." She muttered.

Eddie folded his arms and closed his eyes. "But I guess if your intentions were good like you say, I can't stay mad at you. That and it's been so long since then."

Chatalie smiled. "So you forgive me then!"

"I didn't say that. So what about this proposition?"

"Oh right! See to make up for what happened with the student council election, I wanted to do something special for you. Like maybe become your servant or something."

"Servant? That's a bit much don't you think? Besides I'm not even that upset about it anymore."

"Come on it's the least I can do. Even if it's only for a day or two."

"Hmm. I don't know. I'm not really comfortable with the idea of ordering someone around like a slave. Human or Yo-kai."

"Okay, then how about your maid? I can cook, clean, and do your laundry and stuff."

"That's kind of the same thing and my mom already does that when she isn't working."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Chatalie's head. "What about your private tutor? I got straight A's in school! I swear!"

"Don't need one."

"Nurse?"

"Already have one."

"Accountant!"

"For what? I'm just a kid."

"Plumber!"

"You know you don't want to do that."

"Therapist! Masseuse! Anything! Ugh!" Chatalie fell to the floor hanging her head low. "It's hopeless."

"Chatalie, do you really feel that bad about what you did? If that's the case I can forgive you right now so your conscience will be cleared."

" _It's no use. This kid's too honest. I have to come clean._ " She thought. " _I know what it'll mean for me but…_ " She sighed. "Look the truth is-eh?" When she looked up at Eddie, she screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-Your face! Look at it!" Chatalie took out her compact mirror to let Eddie see himself. The reflection showed him with a droopy glasses-wearing old man's face which caused him to scream in terror while frantically feeling his new face.

"What happened to my youthful face!? I look like a geezer now!"

"I don't know! You were fine a minute ago!"

When Eddie looked back at Chatalie he screamed again. "N-N-Now _your_ face is different, Chatalie!"

Chatalie looked at herself in the mirror and it showed her with a green skinned face with tired-looking eyes that had orange marks around them, causing her to scream again. "What the H!?"

"What is going on!?" Eddie paused for a moment. "You don't think… Could there be another Yo-kai here?"

"Well duh! Why else would our faces get jacked up like this! Use your watch to find it the same way you found me!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! The light!" Eddie held the button causing the blue light to appear again. He scanned around the kitchen until he saw a silhouette in front of the refrigerator that resembled another woman. When it took form, the woman was revealed to be short in stature, wearing a pink kimono with a beige long skirt and blue pants underneath. She had black hair and most notably, her facial features were all rearranged which disturbed Eddie.

"Eugh! Chatalie, wh-who is that!?"

"Ugh. I should've known. It's Jumbelina. She changes the face of anyone she possesses."

"So she's responsible for this!?"

"Oh dear. Looks like I've overdone it again." Said Jumbelina. "Hold still dearies and I'll correct this." Jumbelina rapidly moved her hands up in down in front of her face. This caused Eddie and Chatalie's faces to return to normal. "There. That should do it."

Chatalie looked in her compact mirror. "Ahh. Perfection's been restored." She then made a kissy face at herself.

"What about me though!?" asked Eddie.

Chatalie ran her fingers across her chin. "Hmm, were you always missing a nose?"

"WHAT!?"

Chatalie giggled. "Just kidding!"

"I apologize." Started Jumbelina. "I was just fixing my makeup in the bathroom and it seems my power spread to the both of you."

"But what are you doing here in the first place?" asked Eddie.

"I always inspirit the lady of this house to make sure she looks her best when she goes to work."

"You're talking about my mom, right?"

"Yes. A busy woman like her needs to keep up her appearance so I've been haunting this place to help her with that. Though it seems I've overstayed my welcome, so I'll be on my way."

"Well, hold on."

"Hmm?"

"What just happened now was an accident, right? It's not like you did anything bad and I appreciate you looking out for my mother like that. You're right she is a busy woman. So is my father."

"Your father's a woman?" jokingly asked Chatalie.

"Shut up. What I mean is I appreciate everything they do for me which is why I want to make sure they're happy too. In a way I'm kind of glad I got this watch instead of the Holo Visor because it set them back a lot when I put in my pre-order last year, even though they'd never admit it. I'm sure once they see that their money's been refunded they'll be really happy."

Chatalie looked at Eddie in awe of his words. " _This kid…_ " She thought.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is you're welcome to visit as often as you like, Jumbelina. Even if you accidentally change our faces again, I won't mind. Thank you again for taking care of my mom."

Jumbelina's disarranged eyes lit up after hearing that. "No one's ever spoken to me so kindly before. Everyone says I'm an annoyance because of my power, but you're the first person to ever thank me for it. I promise I won't overdo it again and I'll keep your mother looking her absolute best!"

Jumbelina began to glow and a bright coin-like object materialized from her head and floated in front of Eddie.

"Huh? What's this?"

"That's a Yo-kai Medal. It's like a symbol of friendship between humans and Yo-kai." Explained Chatalie.

Eddie grabbed the medal. It depicted Jumbelina with her facial features flying off her face while she had a sweat drop on the left side of her head. "So this means… Jumbelina and I are friends now?"

"Mhmm! And you can summon her anytime using your Yo-kai Watch!"

"Summon?"

"Jeez, we really need to start from square one, don't we?"

"Yes! Please do summon me anytime you'd like to try a different look!" Insisted Jumbelina. "I must be going now. Ta-ta!"

"Goodbye!" Waved Eddie as Jumbelina left.

"Well, like, congratulations kid." Complemented Chatalie. "You've made your first Yo-kai friend. How do you feel?"

"Still very confused to be honest." Eddie smiled slightly. "But at the same time… I'm also intrigued by all of this."

"Thought so! That's why I think I've finally thought of a way I can, like, be useful to you and stuff to make up for what I did a while back."

"Really? How?"

"Now that you've discovered Yo-kai there's still a lot you don't know, right? Not having basic knowledge of this stuff will really screw you over, especially since not all Yo-kai are as easy to get rid of as Jumbelina." Chatalie playfully floated in front of him while running her finger across his chest causing him to blush a little bit. "Soooo, I was thinking about maybe becoming your Yo-kai Secretary!"

"Secretary?"

"Or personal assistant. Whichever you prefer. But I'll be, like, your ghostly encyclopedia and stuff. Anything you need to know about Yo-kai or the watch, just ask me! So whaddya say?"

Eddie closed his eyes and began to think about this situation. "I don't know if this is something I want to deal with honestly. I'm intrigued for sure but based on what you told me, Yo-kai sound pretty troublesome."

Chatalie hunched over. "Oh come on! This is, like, the part where you're supposed to say, "Sure Chatalie! That'd be great! I can't wait to see what other kinds of Yo-kai are out there! My life's about to get a whole lot more interesting!" And then we form an unstoppable dream team and stuff!"

"I'm sorry but I'm happy with my life the way it is now. Why make it more complicated by adding Yo-kai to the mix?"

"You say that, but what about that "Hallow Visa" thingy you were whining about earlier? Don't you wanna know why you didn't get it despite being one of the first ones to pre-order it? If we work together we can find a Yo-kai who can help you with that!"

"I'm kind of over it now, especially since it means mom and dad got their money back."

"Well what about them? Didn't you say you wanted to make sure they're happy too? You can do that by befriending more Yo-kai with positive influences like Jumbelina!"

"I wouldn't call Jumbelina's influence 'positive' if it can get out of hand so easily."

Chatalie groaned and clenched her fist tightly. She was losing patience with this honest rich kid. Then she thought of something else to say and calmed down. "Okay, well what if, like, they start acting weird one day because of a Yo-kai with a negative influence and you didn't know it because you didn't have the watch? They both could go to work in their underwear one day because a Yo-kai made them forget to get dressed. Then what? Bye-bye job, bye-bye dignity, bye-bye house, and hello digging in the dumpster for your next meal!"

"Alright alright! I get it! I guess I can give this a try for at least a couple of days, but if I don't like it then I'm out."

"Sweet! That's all I need!"

"Need for what?"

Chatalie realized what she just said and started waving her hands left and right rapidly. "N-N-Need to convince you that a life with Yo-kai isn't all that bad _ehehehe_."

"Oookay then." Eddie smiled. "Well it's settled. Chatalie, starting today you're now officially my Yo-kai Secretary. Please help me learn everything I need to know about Yo-kai."

" _Squee_! You got it ki- I mean Mr. Eddie!"

"Eugh. Alright your first task is to drop the "Mr." Just call me Eddie."

"Aw but that's not very professional. How about just Boss then?"

"Nah, that reminds me of an anime I saw about gerbils once."

"Uhh, what?"

"Just call me Eddie. It's fine."

Chatalie groaned. "Alright but just until I think of another professional title to refer to you as. Anyway, what's my second task?"

"Hmm." Eddie looked at the watch again. "Come to think of it, I'm really interested in the technology of this watch. What else can it do besides revealing other Yo-kai?"

"Glad you asked! Catch!" Chatalie took something out of her pocket and tossed it at Eddie.

Eddie quickly caught the object. "This is..."

"Yep! That's my Yo-kai Medal so you and I are besties now! Still let's keep our relationship strictly professional and stuff, 'kay?"

"If you say so." Her medal depicted her with what seemed like an even larger mouth talking on her cellphone.

"Now slide it into the open slot on the watch!"

"Okay then." Eddie inserted Chatalie's medal into the watch like she instructed, however nothing happened. "Nothing's happening. Is it a defect?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Chatalie's head. "Uh, my medal art has to be facing upright when you put it in." She folded her arms. " _I thought that'd be obvious._ " She thought.

"Oh, I see." Eddie corrected his mistake and put the medal in the correct way. When he did, a jazzy jingle played along with the watch announcing the tribe being summoned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Eerie family!"

On the inside of the watch, Chatalie blabbered on her cellphone and took selfies after being lifted on a stage.

" _Creepily, spookily, so Eerie!_ " The equally eerie chorus accompanying her sang.

"Chatalie!"

Eddie's mouth gaped at the sight of what he just saw. "Woah!"

"Neat stuff amirite?" Chatalie asked, being on Eddie's right side as opposed to his left after being summoned. "Yep, the U is totes better than the previous models! It can work with any type of medals and it's still evolving! Who knows what it'll be capable of in the future?"

Eddie's eyes sparkled as he looked at the watch. "Awesome! I've gotta know everything about this device now!"

Chatalie turned away from Eddie and smiled deviously. " _Hehehe. I got him now._ "

Eddie and Chatalie continued to talk, but unknowingly to them a shadowy figure was watching them from a nearby tree.

"This is Agent 137. The package swap was a success. Eddie Archer is now in possession of the U Prototype." They said into a walkie-talkie.

"Excellent. I trust this means the Holo Visor is in your possession?" The person they were talking to asked.

"Affirmative."

" _Most_ excellent! A noob like Archer Eddie has no right to possess such an advanced device! Return with it immediately! Domo arigato!"

"Roger." The shadowy figure then disappeared.

—

Soon night fell upon the Archer residence.

"Goodnight you guys!" Eddie told his parents as he made his way to his room. He looked at the watch again. "Chatalie taught me a lot about the Yo-kai Watch today. I can't wait to learn more tomorrow. Perhaps life with Yo-kai won't be so bad after all."

When Eddie opened the door to his room, he screamed at the sight before him. His walls were covered with posters of a muscular superhero-looking Yo-kai in a blue suit, there were CD cases depicting a small elderly woman Yo-kai wearing skull makeup lazily tossed among the belongings on top of his bookshelf, his manga and video games were mixed with generic looking high school bishounen stories and anime, feminine makeup products were scattered all over his desk, and in the middle of the room was Chatalie wearing a white top and pink pajama bottoms with blue polka dots and her hair tied in a ponytail unpacking her clothes and stuffing them into Eddie's closet.

"Oh, there you are." She said, pretending everything was normal.

"Ch-Ch-Chatalie, what are you doing here!? W-What is all of this!?" stammered Eddie.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I got evicted from my apartment. I might've accidentally bragged to the landlord about working for a rich entrepreneur who's accomplished things he never would have in his miserable life, aaaand he might've not-so accidentally raised my rent and demanded immediate pay which I didn't have. So, I'm moving in with you!"

"Eh!? B-b-but-"

"Don't worry we can still, like, have a professional relationship and stuff even if we're roomies. When I'm off the clock just act like I'm not here."

"B-b-but-"

She then pulled a yellow book out of her bag. "Oh and look what I got you!" She handed it to Eddie. "That's the Yo-kai Medallium! Instead of leaving your medals, like, scattered everywhere, you can put them in here all organized and stuff!"

"B-b-but-"

"And don't worry about the organized mess right now. I'm just-" She stretched and yawned. "Really tired after moving everything from my apartment so I'll, like, take care of it in the morning."

"' _Organized mess' she says._ " Eddie thought to himself, looking around his room in disbelief.

She then floated over to Eddie's bed and plopped down on it.

"Hey that's my bed! Don't you have a sleeping bag or something?"

"Oh, don't be so selfish. This bed's big enough for both of us to share so I threw that old thing out. It was hell on my shoulders anyway."

Eddie's face turned completely red out of embarrassment. "SH-SHARE!?"

"Mhmm! I'll take the right side, you take the left side. It's perfect!"

Eddie stood there red-faced for a few seconds before replying. "I think I'll just crash on the couch tonight. Bye." He quickly slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs.

Chatalie folded her arms and puffed her cheeks again while blushing. "He thinks we can't share a bed because my head is too big. Meanie." She then turned in the other direction. "But whatevs. More room for me I guess."

Eddie laid across the couch trying desperately to get in a comfortable position before giving up. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But still… Sharing a bed with Chatalie. With that big mouth of hers she probably snores as loud as a chainsaw and drools waterfalls. And above all that," he blushed. "She's still a girl. Even if she is a Yo-kai. I can't share a bed with a girl! I just can't!" He groaned and turned on his back. "Life with Yo-kai might be more difficult than I thought."

Eventually Eddie fell asleep.


End file.
